1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accelerator pedal device for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technology in which a fuel injection control corresponding to a pressing amount on an accelerator pedal is inhibited in the event that car speed detected by a speed sensor exceeds a given value while a belt fastening sensor detects an unfastened seat belt (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11(1999)-294214, p. 2, FIG. 1, for example).
However, according to the conventional device, an engine stalls when a seat belt is unfastened even if a driver wishes to drive a vehicle in an emergency. Accordingly, the driver may not deal with such an emergency.